Adam Rose
Raymond Leppan (born 20 July 1979) is a South African professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs under the ring name Adam Rose. Professional wrestling career 'NXT (2012–2014)' When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT Wrestling, Kruger's NXT television debut took place on 27 June 2012 episode of the rebooted WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where he defeated Aiden English. On 1 August episode of NXT, Kruger was inserted into the Gold Rush Tournament to crown the first NXT Champion, where he was defeated by Richie Steamboat in the quarter-finals. In September, Kruger's character was tweaked into that of a deranged hunter and mercenary. In December, Kruger formed an alliance with Kassius Ohno; Kruger and Ohno defeated Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel on 2 January 2013 episode of NXT. On 16 January episode of NXT, Kruger defeated Trent Baretta. On 30 January episode of NXT, Ohno and Kruger entered the NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament to crown the inaugural champions and defeated Alex Riley and Derrick Bateman in the first round. On 6 February episode of NXT, Kruger and Ohno were defeated by Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey in the semi-finals. Kruger then moved on to feud with Justin Gabriel when he attempted to attack Gabriel's injured partner, Tyson Kidd; Kruger won the series of matches 2–1. Kruger next set his sights on Bo Dallas's NXT Championship. On 18 July NXT, Kruger won a triple threat match against Sami Zayn and Antonio Cesaro to become number one contender. On 7 August, Kruger fought Dallas for NXT Championship, but lost. Kruger eventually feuded with Zayn with the feud culminated in Zayn winning a two-out-of-three falls match on 1 January 2014 NXT. Leppan was then removed from television, and began wrestling at house shows as a new character called Adam Rose. As Rose, he returned to television on 6 March 2014 episode of NXT, with his new character being an organizer of parties with various colourful costumed party-goers, who accompany him during his ring entrance. Rose's supporters are called Rosebuds. The Rose character is loosely based on comedian Russell Brand. In August 2014, within NXT, Rose and Sami Zayn participated in a tournament for an opportunity at the NXT Tag Team Championship, defeating Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in the first round, but they lost in the second round to The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara), with the Adam Rose character being pinned for the first time. On 4 September episode of NXT, Rose suffered his first singles loss at the hands of Tyson Kidd. 'WWE (2015-present)' Rose made his WWE debut on Raw, in a match between himself and United States Champion Fandango, Rose would win the match and become the number one contender to the championship. He would face Fandango for the United States Championship at Extreme Rules (2015) in a tables match, coming up short. Rose would have another chance at winning the United States Championship at Payback (2015), but failed to win the title. During his feud with Fandango, Adam Rose was entered into the King of the Ring tournament, advancing to the quarter-finals, before being eliminated by Booker T. Rose would once again lose to Fandango for the United States Championship at the Pay-Per-View. Championships and accomplishments n/a